1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile transmission system, and more particularly, it is concerned with a facsimile transmission system for transmitting image signals by encoding them for suppressing prolixity.
2. Description of Prior Arts
According to the recommendation of CCITT, there is a condition such that, when image signals are transmitted by subjecting them to MH (Modified Haffman) encoding, "the transmission time for each line must be longer than the minimum transmission time determined in the control procedures". Therefore, when a time required for transmitting encoded bits for one line is shorter than the minimum transmission time, it has been a practice to insert a bit having this fill bit. As the result of inserting this fill bit, there has been such a disadvantage that the signal transmission time becomes longer.